I love You
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Title: I Love You Summary: A story where not everything is black and white, where love will prevail but that isn't the only thing that will, the joy of a family. A/N: mentions of menpreg,


Title: I Love You

Summary: A story where not everything is black and white, where love will prevail but that isn't the only thing that will, the joy of a family.

Main characters: Draco M, Harry P, Lucius M

Secondary: Hermione G, Ron W, Narcissa M

Pairings: Drarry, Lucia, Romione

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

A/N: mentions of menpreg, slash, nice Lucius Malfoy, coming out finally, still prejudis

**Chapter 1**

Rain never sounded more like music then it did, its drops were big as a petal and danced harmlessly on the glass widows of Malfoy manor. As it was pretty, it made the evening gloomy and terribly cold. Draco Malfoy stood in front of the glass window, book in hand, he was sort of neveus for the date he was going to have this evening, but then his parents had seen his boyfriend plenty of times. Though this was going to be formal, this was where he was going to ask his parents if he could marry his lover.

"Draco, darling Lucius is asking for you, I told him I would pass along the message, rather then Dinky," Narcissa Malfoy said as she entered the Library.

"Thank you," Draco said and kissed his mothers cheek and headed down the hall to where his father would be in the study.

"Ah Draco," Lucius said and motioned to the chair across the desk, and they sat in silence while Lucius finished his paper work.

"I wanted to know who is the lovely lady who is receiving this ring tonight?" Lucius held out the family ring, a ring made by goblins once a new child was born, a male child.

"Father, its for Mr. Potter, to put it bluntly," Draco said.

"For Potter?"

"Yes, we have been secretly dating for three years,"

.

.

.

Harry Potter stood before the mirror with a frown on his face, he hated this, this confused and scared state he was in. He was off to meet his boyfriends parents, and sure they had met before, but that was when they were on the different sides of the war. A war on that note that had ended just two years ago!

"Stop fretting!" the mirror said. "You look handsome, just start fixing the mop of your hair!" it said and went silent.

"Fix the hair, it's impossible at the worst days," Harry muttered, but grabbed the hair spray named: Potter Nest.

Spraying his hair with the potion made hair styling for ONLY Potter's he grinned as it parted when he combed, or went haywire when he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Good, now you look almost like a Pureblood, just change into nice looking robes," the mirror put its input in again.

Sighing Harry changed his robes again and finally settled down as a knock on the door was heard. Smiling the wizard opened Grimaulds Door to see Draco Malfoy standing there, his hair tied by a leather band and his suit hidden behind robes.

"Draco," Harry said and flung his arms around the blonde's neck and snogged his boyfriend where all could see.

"Hello love" Draco grinned and offered his arm to apparate out, "Father and mother are ready," Draco grinned and opened his door and they walked down a long hallway.

"Hadrian," Lucius said and stood up, his hand out and his grey eyes locked onto his son's boyfriend/ fiance's green ones.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry greeted the Lord of the house and sat once the Malfoy sat.

"Call me Lucius, or father," the man said.

"Very well… Lucius," Harry said and nodded to Mrs. Malfoy.

Dinner was a nice and calm atmosphere, small talk was made in between bites, and Lucius understood slightly why his son had fallen for this boy. The way he spoke passionately about his work, the way his eyes would linger on his son, the love both he and Narcissa could see that they both radiated.

"Father, mother, as you have met my boyfriend, I would like your blessing to marry Harry, he holds my heart and he is the one that lights up my world." Draco said and held his lovers hand as they waited.

Normally they would consult Harry's parents since he was the Lord of Potter- Black, but they were dead, so they had to do this to Draco's parents, after all the Potter- Black line could diminish because Harry was going to take the Malfoy name.

**Chapter 2**

They asked Narcissa to help organize the wedding, she gladly accepted and had spent the next three months planing on what it was going to look like. She had decided that Black Garden would suffice, all the flowers would make it beautiful and the gazebo would be amazing for them.

"Lilies need to be added," Draco said as he sat with his mother in the sitting room, "they help him relate with his mother,"

"Of course darling! This will be the talk of the year, and not just because Harry Potter is getting married," She haughty stuck her nose in the air and grinned. "I am glad you allowed me to help plan your wedding, Lucius is also looking forward to having grandchildren as much as I!"

The wedding was three days after Harry's birthday, it was a pureblood tradition for the one who asked for hand in marriage to prepare for the wedding.

Flowers of all kinds was woven in between chairs, the carpet for the isle was Malfoy grey and it had a long table of food, and deserts, a fountain that had held water, was now magically running wine. Glasses stood on the edge, and in the middle sat a cake, it was big and very beautiful.

Guests roamed the grounds and chatted, it wasn't time for the wedding yet, but they all poured in pairs, alone.

"Narcissa has outdone herself," Hermione commented and sat in front of Harry who wore his suit pieces, the robes were on a hanger and could go on when he was ready.

"Yes, but as Draco says: A Malfoy is spoilt and gets what he wants"

"Yes and everyone knows you need to be spoiled because of what happened to you as a child, I am glad you wanted to sue the Dursley's they were awful to you." Herminoe commented and helped her friend with his tie.

"I am glad you're here, my best friend and my best mate" Harry replied facing his friend and smiling.

"We are just glad you are finally happy." Ron said and kissed his wife's cheek.

Leading him to the door, Ron walked away to the front where Draco stood, with Theo Nott, and when the piano began Harry strolled down the aisle, Mr. Malfoy escorting him down.

Hadrian James Potter, do you take Draconis Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," whispered Harry his grin was wavering as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Do you Draconis Lucius Malfoy take Hadrian James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Draco said and gripped his lovers arm even harder.

"By magic i state you husband and husband!" Magic twirled even brighter between their arms, "Drink and then you may kiss."

Taking a sip out of the goblet the men kissed and the priest Declared them Mr. and Mister Malfoy.

It was later that night, Draco and Harry where dancing, their smiles wide and loving, amongst them the two proud parents sat with a plate of deserts between them. Narcissa with a smile on her face and Lucius with a frown on his face, though he was a bit upset that his son hadn't told him he was gay, Lucius had to send a letter to the Greengrass family, to take out there marraige contract, to understand that his asociate was not happy, but understood that their kids where marrying for love and not out of duty.

"Draco is so happy, draling," she said and laid her head on her husbands chest as they dance along to the music that they had played at their wedding.

"Yes, and Hadrian Molfoy is the one who is making it happen, and they know about the heir and the spare, but I won't mind having more grandchildren!" Lucius said and twirled his wife around.

**Chapter 3**

A/N: a bit of slash

"Scorpius Draconis Malfoy!" Harry yelled and ran after his eldest son who was laughing and running away, the boy was a lively five year old, that had blonde hair and green eyes, he looked like a Malfoy through and through.

"Daddy!" Shrieked Scorpius as Harry lifted the boy up and grinned.

"Gotcha, now go to Grandma Cissy, she is with Abraxas, and Teddy," Harry said and accepted the kiss Draco landed on his cheek.

"Teddy, Scorp, and Abrax," Draco grinned and kissed Harry's neck. "Who knew I would have such a big family?" the wandering hands went lower on Harry's body and he shivered.

"I want to try for a girl," Harry whispered.

Draco moans and disapareates them to their rooms. "There hasn't been a female Malfoy for generations my love,"

Clothes disappear, and whispered spell of lube is set and Draco pumps his dick to full hardness.

"With magic anything is possible," Harry teases and moans as the dick enters his body.

.

.

.

"Liliana Luna Malfoy," Draco murmeres and holds his newborn daughter up.

"Our family is complete," Harry murmurs and passes his daughter to Narcissa.

A/N: there we go! I have bought a laptop and will update my stories more often now! this was supposed to be longer, but I cant seem to make to long of a fanfic for the life of me!

Hope you enjoyed- JIO


End file.
